1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microporous membrane composed of an ultra-high-molecular-weight polyolefin, more particularly to a microporous polyolefin membrane of high permeability, and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microporous membranes are widely used in various applications such as battery separators (in particular, lithium ion type primary and secondary batteries), large-sized battery separators or electrolytic capacitor separators for electric cars or the like, various types of separation membranes (e.g., for water treatment, ultrafiltration, microfiltration and reverse osmosis), various types of filters, moisture-permeable and waterproof clothes and the base materials thereof, etc. Microporous polyolefin membranes are produced, e.g., by an extraction process comprising the steps of mixing a polyolefin with an organic solvent and inorganic powder such as finely powdered silica, melting and molding the mixture, and extracting the organic solvent and inorganic powder. This method needs a process of extracting the inorganic powder, and permeability of the membrane produced depends largely on particle size of the inorganic powder used and is difficult to control.
Recently, various processes have been proposed to produce high-strength, microporous membranes which contain an ultra-high-molecular-weight polyolefin. For example,. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 60-242035, 61-195132, 61-195133, 63-39602, 63-273651, 3-64334, and 3-105851 disclose processes to produce microporous membranes by forming a gel-like sheet from a heated solution of a polyolefin composition containing an ultra-high-molecular-weight polyolefin dissolved in a solvent, stretching it while heating, and removing the solvent by extraction. These processes give the microporous polyolefin membranes characterized by a narrow pore size distribution and small pore size, which are used for battery separators or the like.
Recently, lithium ion type secondary batteries are required to have a property of high energy density, and microporous membranes of polyolefin having a shut-down function are widely used for the battery separators, to meet the increasing demands for the batteries. However, for the special battery purposes, e.g., those requiring high output at low temperature, a microporous polyolefin membrane of small pore size may cause problems, e.g., increased inner resistance of the battery. Therefore, the microporous polyolefin membranes high in safety and ion permeability are in demand. It is also necessary to easily control size of the pores, both for those in the vicinity of the membrane surface and its inside.